Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, smart phones, e-readers, MP3 players, and the like. Many such devices are configured for use with a touch input surface as a mode of input. In this description, “touch” or “touch sensitive” (or like variations) are used to describe both physical contact sensing and proximity sensing, e.g., “hovering” at or near the surface detecting the input.
Certain form factors, e.g., tablets and smart phones, have the capability to use handwriting as input, e.g., in addition to accepting typed input. Various methods are used to provide handwriting input such as use of a pen or stylus or use of a finger tip. A common example of a currently available handwriting device includes a tablet equipped with a touch screen. An example of a current program or application that accepts handwriting is the GOOGLE HANDWRITE application.